


What She Wants (whatever you want)

by tadpole_party



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I just think that spinnerella and netossa, takes place after season five episode seven, technically hurt/comfort, this is kinda sad, this show is about Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadpole_party/pseuds/tadpole_party
Summary: What is it like to lose something in a way that feels permanent at the time, but isn’t? What is it to sleep alone anyways?This takes place after season five, episode seven and is pretty much about Netossa and longing and what feels like grief for someone who isn’t even dead.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	What She Wants (whatever you want)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Graceland Too by Phoebe Bridgers

It was an exceptionally cold night in Etheria. Or in Netossa’s mind it was. A cold you can’t shake off. One of those nights where the cold settles deep down in your skin and you can’t run away from it. 

It took two hours for her to realize that she wasn’t going to be able to sleep like this.   
It took another hour for her to feel brave enough to leave their tent. Wait. Not their. Her tent. She was the only one staying in this tent.

Netossa walked out into the empty camp. It looked so small. She felt so small. Netossa had seen the rebellion in a lot of horrible places. She had lived through them all, just to be here. By herself. Alone. 

But she wasn’t alone. 

“Hi, Swiftwind.” She said to the horse. He sat as he usually did, looking up at the stars. When he heard her voice, he turned and looked at her. 

“Hi. Why aren’t you sleeping?” He asked. Netossa liked that about Swiftwind. Maybe it was being a horse, maybe it was having his soul tied to a mythic all powerful savior, but he had the habit to cut directly to what he meant in a conversation. No hiding. 

“It’s too cold.” She answered. 

Swift Wind let her have some of his blanket and looked at her expectantly. Netossa sighed, then spoke. 

“She was always the warm one, y’know that? I have the coldest hands. I always have. I would stick them on people’s necks when I was a kid. I used to do that to her. She would pretend to be annoyed. Then she would take my hands in hers and she would kiss them and it was everything.” 

Swift Wind nodded. Attention split between her and the stars, but listening. Turns out horses are good listeners. Even nervous talking ones. 

“It’s too cold. I haven’t slept by myself for ten years.” Netossa said. And then she let herself cry. 

She had been through a lot. Given a lot. This rebellion had suffered and won and been defeated what felt like countless times. She had joined it so young. Fallen in love. She had lived through it, but not alone. Never without her. Netossa felt so so alone. 

Swift Wind moved so that she would lean into him. Put his head on top of hers. Not alone. No, never alone. 

There we’re footsteps behind them. They both spun around. It was Perfuma, wrapped in a blanket. She came and sat down next to Netossa. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” She admitted. 

Netossa nodded. “Neither could I. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No. I could hear you and Swiftwind talking.” Perfuma replied. “Do you want to tell me about her?”

Netossa nodded and smiled. She liked the current princess rebellion. But they were so young. So young and brave. She and Perfuma leaned against Swift Wind and looked up at the stars. 

“You guys make us feel so old. With all your excitement and ideas. Me and Spinnerella-“ there say her name. “Me and Spinerella have been in this for what feels like a long time. Us and Micah and Casta are all that’s left of the original alliance. And look at Micah. He’s got gray hair already. 

“We must’ve been around your age when we first joined the alliance. I’m not from Bright Moon. I don’t know if you knew that. I’m from this small town right outside of The Seagate. It was destroyed years ago. I came into my powers by luck mostly. Nets, right? What good are nets? They told me to go to Bright Moon anyways. 

“There I met her. My tiny fishing town mind could barely understand Bright Moon and definitely couldn’t understand Spinnerella the first time I saw her. It took me months to do anything other than stare and stutter. She was just so much. Bright and princessy and powerful and so beautiful. You wouldn’t believe when I chose to ask her out.” 

Netossa paused. Perfuma looked over with worry. Netossa took some deep breaths. Jumped when she saw Seahawk. He was sitting quietly. She felt a jolt of worry, he was never quiet. She wondered when he had sat down next to them. Then Netossa remembered where she was in her story and laughed. 

“I asked her out during a war room meeting. Over note like we were in primary school. You should’ve seen how her face reddened.” Netossa smiled, she loved this story. 

“Micah was in the middle of this long speech. ‘We must be prepared for an attack! No fear!’” Netossa waved her arms around in a bad impression of Micah. “And her entire face went pink. It was so sweet. I loved her then. I haven’t stopped, I guess.” 

Perfuma giggled. Netossa felt Frosta sit down next to her. She opened her blanket to make room. Frosta was so very very young. Netossa looked at the three people sitting around her and Swiftwind. All that was left of the princess alliance. And they were young and still had so much to learn and to love and to care for. 

“What do you think’s up there?” Frosta asked, pointing up at the stars. The first thing she had said the entire night. 

“I’m not sure.” Perfuma replied.

”I know what’s up there.” Swift Wind answered. “There’s a spaceship. And in the spaceship there’s a dumb blonde who can transform into a giant lady. And a queen with sparkly powers. And a guy in a crop top with bows and arrows. And a princess who’s probably talking into a recorder right this minute about her plans to get rid of these chips. And they’re going to help us.” 

Quiet rested upon them. 

Netossa looked at the people (and one horse) sitting with her. 

Frosta had fallen asleep tucked under her arm. Perfuma leaned against Swift Wind, they were both mesmerized by the stars, by the hope still left. Seahawk was holding Perfuma’s hand, they were sharing a blanket. He had been crying. Netossa watched his breathing steady as he fell asleep. 

Netossa closed her eyes. She no longer felt cold. She let herself sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one morning after waking up from a nightmare.


End file.
